The words unsaid
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Second installament of the lost scenes between our two ladies. "I won't let you down" Lots of teasing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Words unsaid is the second installment of my idea of writing scenes between our two ladies as the story unfolds on the series. The first one was called "The things we don't say (but we know)" but it can be read separately since there are only brief one shots linked together as the series progresses.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them**

As the group walked escorted by Arthur's men Regina clutched the dagger tightly to her side, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible. With weary eyes she noticed the way the swords of the men that surrounded her looked weary, the scabbards well oiled. Humming and scanning the forest her eyes fell on the tall figure of a particular blonde that was a few steps ahead of her with Hook at her side.

Hook, the mention of the name made her wants to hiss, still furious with the man for his plotting, for deciding that he, a vile pirate, would be able to understand magic. Moron, even she, who had had the Dark One as her mentor, had had problems understanding the most complex spells, a pirate who barely knew how to walk and speak at the same time was useless.

Maybe not exactly useless, she thought, biting the interior of her cheek as she kept her eyes focused on the blonde in front of her.

Hook had been there for Emma, she mused, making a face at the thought. The words Hook had said were precisely the same ones she had tried to make him understand not so long ago when he had tried to summon the blonde, the amount of duplicity of that man was nothing by nauseating.

Closing her eyes for a second she make herself feel the dagger against her side once again, nibbling her lip when she opened them again, the memory of Emma looking at her, confiding in her, still leaving her speechless.

She knew what she was doing of course, making her feel guilty enough to take the dagger since she knew that, otherwise, Regina would have never taken it. They knew each other, much more than what they would want to admit sometimes.

Sighing and smiling briefly at Henry who kept looking at her worriedly she made a tight-lipped smile towards Robin before focusing again on Emma's back. She looked tired, and almost as if she was expecting something. Her moves were jittery, nervous. And didn't look like she had asleep at all.

With a flash she remembered the long nights studying with Rumple as the man insisted that he didn't need sleep. She had thought that that was because Rumple's nature was to sleep as little as possible in order to find what she had later know was a portal to another realm but maybe it wasn't only that.

Shuddering, she thought again on how close they have actually been, not for them, but for Emma. The place, the way everything was, had make her think also on the day she had crushed her first heart. She had felt terror even if she had tried to appear sure of herself. The look on Emma had been exactly the opposite and the shade of coldness that had shone on her eyes for a second had make her think about Rumple, about the transformation that could have been hers if the blonde walking in front of her hadn't…

She clenched her hands, still feeling the magic swirling around her, Emma's voice breaking it with her pleas. It was too much.

Hearing a snicker she looked at a smirking Zelena who winked at her, eyeing Emma and back at her in such a quick motion the brunette hoped that her sister got a whiplash.

"Delightful" The wicked witch mouthed before looking back ahead of her. The form of a castle was already forming on the horizon but Regina kept her eyes on Emma, on how fragile the woman seemed and yet so composed that a part of her could do nothing but feel respect for her.

Magic always came with a price, it was obvious that the dark power was trying to fed on the blonde's sanity. Walking a little faster and leaving behind a still lost Robin Regina walked until she was walking along with the younger woman who looked at her briefly, a soft smile tugging the corners of her lips before making a face and returning to the feverish look she had been sporting since they had arrived.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, and Emma looked briefly at Hook before looking back at her, a soft shake of her head telling Regina more than enough.

"I don't know a lot of the power of a dark one" Regina offered, her eyes seeing the minute signals of power already feeding on Emma's form. "But magic has rules and even it needs to follow them. You are not alone"

Emma's eyes shifted to Regina's right shoulder for a second before looking back at her, a new shade now on her eyes, almost as it was painful to look at her.

"I know that" She whispered through clenched teeth "More or less" She conceded after Regina stared at her and for a second her voice seemed to echo on the tall trees.

"We won't let you down" Said Regina, her eyes widening when she realized that she had indeed said "I" instead of "We"

Emma smiled at that, for a second looking more like the woman Regina had once knew and had actually started to understand and she tilted her head on her direction, something passing between the two of them as she did so. It looked like magic but Regina didn't see anything so she merely smiled a brief smile, looking helplessly as Hook took the blonde's hands between his and marched, leaving her behind.

"Careful sister" Zelena called with a toothy grin "Green is not an easy color to wear"

Regina snarled at her sister as she marched as well, not letting Robin stood next to her when the man tried to talk with her about the other woman's words.

Zelena was wrong of course but, as she touched the dagger once again, careful of being discreet, the only thing that she could think of was the way Emma had looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Second installment of this series! What did you think about the episode? I would have been happy without the hetero fest but apart from that I think it was a decent episode (plus Emma and that dress… I think she is trying to channel someone we know over there ;))

To Anonymouse: I think you read the sentence wrong… Regina's mistake was in fact say I instead of we. ^^'' But thank you so much for your compliment!

Yo Jas: Thank you! Hope you like this second chapter too!

* * *

(2)

Emma closed the door of the room as she tried to remove a branch that Snow had almost stabbed on her hair. Biting her bottom lip she let out a sigh before turning, eyeing the stairs that would led her to the ball. She really didn't want to go there and for a second toyed the idea of feigning a headache. Not that it would really work.

Scratching her forehead she glared at the blank space in front of her, almost expecting Rumple to make an appearance. The man had been strangely silent since they had arrived to Camelot and apart from a few whispers that she wanted to blame on the place condition she hadn't heard nor saw Rumple's figure.

Looking down at her hands she tried not to think again on the rush of power it had been to pluck out Merida's heart. The image was stuck inside of her no matter how many times she tried not think about it and every time it came it became more difficult to not think on the power she had felt, the glee, how easy it had looked to kill somebody.

"I think is the first time I'm seeing you like a princess" The words made her look in front of her. Regina was looking at her, her own door closed behind her back. She was almost smirking, a glimpse of mischievousness present on her pupils.

Emma snorted at that as she ironed the dress with her palms, feeling extremely nervous all of sudden. She was still angry at Regina, the pull of the dagger becoming stronger now she was so close to the brunette but seeing the older woman wearing a dress almost as bad as the one she was wearing made her think about other times, a time in where she had also attendeded a ball and she had indeed been a princess, one that Regina couldn't exactly remember.

"I'm not really feeling so much of that" She answered, shrugging "But Snow wanted to make me feel…"

"Like she did" Regina provided, smiling sadly when Emma arched a brow at her "I needed to listen to her every time we threw a ball dear, I think I've listened to the woman's first ball enough times to know even how many birds were on her window that day"

This time Emma's snort came out more like a chuckle and the two women shared a private smile before Emma pointed out the brunette's own clothes.

"I think is the first time I've seen you in so much… white"

Regina touched the gem at her neck, toying with it, suddenly looking half of her age. "It's the most appropriate attire for a ball"

The words sounded mechanical, almost as if she was reciting some kind of lesson she had learnt years ago but when Emma tried to say something her eyes met Regina's and saw the pleading question on the woman's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Regina finally asked looking at her right, seeming as if she had just realized she had been staring at Emma until then.

Emma blinked, unsure of what to say. She had thought about telling the woman that she was seeing Rumple; the man trying to make her be the being she refused to turn into, about how everything hurt inside her, as if something was slowly killing her from inside, opening her brain and looking at her memories, tainting them in the process.

"I don't know" She finally found herself saying and Regina sighed.

"I'm sorry" The brunette whispered, taking a step towards her, her eyes glowing slightly under the torches that illuminated the corridor they were in. "I didn't intend to strip you off of your free will, I only wanted to…"

"Protect me" Emma finished this time, making Regina nod at that, her hands now toying back with the necklace that seem to shimmer for a second under Emma's stare. "I don't want to be used" She finally admitted "That's why I gave it to you, you are the only one who understands that"

Regina didn't answer to that but her eyes found Emma's and hold the green gaze of the younger woman for a few long seconds. They had already talked about it on their way to Camelot but there, in the middle of a party neither of them wanted to participate with dresses that told stories that weren't theirs and trapped in someone else's prophecy everything seemed different. Or deeper.

"Ready to go?" Snow broke the spell they were both in when she opened Emma's door, a flushed David walking behind. She grabbed the blonde's arm and nodded appraisingly at Regina who had taken a step back, making it look as if she had just opened the door of her room.

"Yes" Emma heard herself saying "We are ready"


	3. Chapter 3

To guest; thank you so much, hope you like this drabble!

As always; the drabbles don't follow a single story, I'm only trying to not kill the writers by doing this xd

* * *

Emma looked at Regina as the woman kept going through the different books with Belle at her side, her brown eyes scanning the page so quickly that it was almost impossible to know if she was actually reading or just looking through the pages, hoping to find something, anything.

She bite her lips and glanced at her mother who seemed to be enamored with Neal once again, a warm smile on her cheeks as she forgot everything around her, her eyes only for the little baby that slept peacefully between her arms.

Emma made a face at that, the bitter taste of jealousy touching the roof of her mouth like many other times before ever since Rumple had taken over her most basic emotions.

"If you would let me…" She heard the old man's voice at her right, his shady figure appearing suddenly in front of her, one of his glittering hands extended, as if he was ready to take her to a ball, a ball where she had spent too much time looking at Regina and try to understand…

Regina sighed and closed another book with the same look she normally had for Emma whenever the woman didn't understand something as quickly as Regina's mind would have liked.

"Can I help?" She asked for what it seems like the umpteenth time and Regina looked at her with her lips already forming the no Emma knew the brunette felt compelled to say and so she cringed inwardly, starting to feel as useless as David and twice as problematic.

This time, however, Regina didn't shook her head and with a small nod she motioned to her right where Belle was still reading some other book that had her completely fascinated by the look of pure awe she was displaying.

"Come here"

The words were soft, almost too much, and Emma had problems seeing in that voice the Regina who had curtly told her to wait a little more. Regina's eyes shone intelligently though when their eyes met and as Emma approached the table the two brunettes had been working on she caught the quick glance Belle casted between the two of them, almost a look of recognition illuminating her features for a second.

She refused to try to understand that though and so she smiled politely as Regina explained to her the words she was trying to find in the books of the library Merlin had.

"How is it being the savior?" Emma finally asked, a trace of bitterness in her voice, enough to make the now siting Rumple giggle a little as Regina's movements stilled, a worried glance being shared between Snow and Belle even though they kept feigning to be working on their own books, Neal still snoring softly and minutely completely wrapped in blankets at Snow's side.

Emma focused on the tiny bundle for a few seconds remembering how it had always been said that babies were therapeutic but she found herself unable to return back to the trembling yet more or less steady calmness she had been feeling until then.

She played with her fingers as she turned back to the pages Regina had given to her, silence falling on the tower once again as Regina refused to answer. Not until Belle and Snow returned to their own book anyway.

"The same as suddenly having a title you still feel that doesn't suit you"

The two women looked at each other, their eyes locking with the others as the rustling of the old pages filled the place.

The implication hurt and yet it gave Emma hope, hope of being understood, of being listened and during a split second she wondered about telling Regina about Rumple, about the voices, the endless nightmares.

About the fact that even in those dreams that weren't dreams anymore she still could remember her, accepting the darkness in the middle of a road without anyone at her side. Alone, ready.

"You are Regina" She found herself saying, strong enough for her mother to look at them blinking owlishly before frowning, trying to understand their conversation. "You still are Regina"

The brunette smirked at the affirmation but nodded, muttering softly the words that would burn later, much later.

"You are Emma"

Emma didn't answer to that though, she only looked at Belle who seemed lost in her own thoughts, her eyes glowing slightly under the morning sun.

"Have you ever…" She heard the woman asking to her mother as she pretended to keep her lecture next to Regina's side. "Doesn't matter"

But, Emma thought as she saw the reddened cheeks of Belle and the soft smile playing on the brunette's lips as she read, that it did matter.

"I know you can help us" Regina finally said once Belle returned to her task occasionally looking at the two of them. "I know you are able but I don't want to make you pay the price of using magic"

"Rum… I thought that since I'm the dark one I don't need to pay for it" Emma answered back, frowning slightly as she took another book from the pile, her right hand promptly touching the pages and she scanned through them.

"Everything comes with a prize, Rumplestiskin's price was his humanity"

"And you don't want me to lose that" Emma stated making Regina blush softly before answering.

"No, I don't"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the few hours of delay. Last night's episode basically made me furious due to Hook's behavior and I almost lost hope or even will to write. But I'm stubborn so… well, here I am.

I hope you all like this chapter.

(4)

The main gates of the castle were already being raised when Regina's purple cloud appeared in the middle of the castle's patio, her eyes searching for a group of three that she found soon enough walking painfully slow towards the entrance. Biting her bottom lip the brunette took a step closer towards them, her hands turning into fists as she saw how Emma stumbled, unable to walk, her head permanently looking at something at her right as if there was something –or someone- there.

Swallowing thickly the former queen sighed, knowing that it wasn't her place anymore but as Emma tripped for a second time and the pirate merely growled something while Henry looked painfully distressed Regina nodded to herself, walking as quickly as possible towards them while raising her chin, her steps haughty and, hopefully, convincing enough for Arthur's men who were already eyeing Emma warily.

The two idiots –as she kept calling both David and Snow in her head- had already dismissed her and Robin was nowhere to be found but, as she approached even more and took on the paleness of Emma's face and the fragile state the blonde seemed to be in she knew that it had been for the better to have an excuse to leave the room in where the bickering couple were.

"Emma" She called as low as possible, trying to hide her worry behind a smile that trembled when Henry looked at her, shaking his head and looking away, fear on his eyes.

Hook looked at her and appeared ready to say something but Emma stopped him, her own green eyes looking for a second at the knights that surrounded them before looking back at Regina, her pale pink lips about to part, her eyes sifting to something at Regina's back, her pupils growing thin, a snarl present on her lips for a second, almost like a warning that disappeared the second Regina turned slightly to where there was nothing but thin air.

"Go to say to the knights how Emma is feeling ill and you need to take her for a walk" The brunette ordered to the pirate without leaving Emma's gaze, not bothering to even look at the dark haired man as he tried to discuss her. "Now"

Henry grabbed her hand and squeezed it for a second, almost as if he was the little boy she had seen turn into the young man he was now once again before turning, leaving with a confused Hook who kept shooting daggers on her direction as he walked away behind. Both Emma and herself were left alone in the middle of the patio, surrounded by voices and smells that Regina would have preferred to not be reminded of them during her lifetime.

Looking at Emma she searched on those green irises, worry starting to grow inside of her as she realized the swirling darkness inside of them, the endless unhappiness and worry she had seen on Rumplestiskin's many times as she studied with him already taking over the once gleeful features of the taller woman.

"Emma" She started, not knowing what else to say when the blonde looked at her and smiled sadly, almost as if she didn't want to or even know how to anymore but tried anyway; her lips were dry and the smile was short lived, those green eyes looking for a second at Regina's hands, almost as if they were trying to say something that the blonde's body seemed unable to ask for it.

Rising her right hand the brunette grasped the younger woman's forearm, noticing the coldness of the skin behind the light white fabric Emma wore.

"Why did you left the dagger there?" Emma finally asked, her voice fragile but her words hard enough to make Regina blink.

"I made you a promise" She finally answered, trying to sound as resolute as she did not feel herself. "One I intend to keep"

The two of them looked at each other, Regina knowing full well that she hadn't answered Emma's question or the underlying doubt the blonde had showed with that question. She, however, kept her hand touching the younger woman's arm, feeling the muscles and tendons move against her digits, as if Emma's entire body was slowly starting to implode.

Regina knew that there was something on the blonde's eyes, something both terrifying and painfully familiar and as Emma sighed and looked away, this time her eyes landing on the approaching Hook and Henry, Regina felt worry touching the back of her mouth leaving behind an ashen taste that she tried to swallow quickly, not knowing what else to say.

"You are not alone" She said, feeling tied to the ground not only by the ever watchful knights but also by Emma herself who looked both tired and terrified at the same time, her green eyes looking back at her with something close to longing, a longing Regina felt biting her insides and twist her guts making her voice tremble, her lips barely being able to turn into what she knew wasn't a reassuring smile.

"I know" Emma answered as she turned, her hand finding Henry's who looked at her with a raised brow, a silence question on his eyes.

Regina smiled at him and ignored the pirate once again as he whispered something on the other woman's ear who nodded, her pupils never leaving Regina's, almost defiant, like she had been once. The moment disappeared though and Hook pushed Emma until she started to walk once again, leaving Regina's behind, rooted to the ground.

And so the brunette looked at the three of them as they slowly crossed the gates, her eyes focused solely on Emma's back and how the younger woman seemed to try to turn a few times and look at her only to stop herself every single time.

"You are not alone" She whispered for a second time before turning, plastering a smile and nodding at the young page who informed her that Robin was searching for her.

She was going to make sure of that, she promised to herself as she crossed the patio and the tall walls of Camelot's castle surrounded her. To not left Emma alone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi! What did you guys thought about the last episode? For me everything was like one of my friends said after seeing it: "I'm almost blind because of the big neon signal with SwanQueen is Endgame written in it they showed us" Although I didn't like how Emma treated Violet in the slightest…

Anyway, I want to also specify that in this chapter is going to be a mention of a few things that were said on "The things we don't say (but we know)". For the ones who had already read that it won't be a problem to catch it, for the ones who hadn't read it I would recommend you to go and read at least chapter one and fourth since the fifth was more a closure for the series than an actual cannon for the story.

Enough of me, let's go!

(5)

It was both painful and hopeful the way Regina's brown eyes kept looking at Emma once her tear was carefully tucked away. Painful because of the immense grief Emma could still see there, lurking behind the older woman's pupils, echoing words and long ago barely shed tears and hopeful because there was something else there, something that made Emma tremble and think once again on the pain that had been to just look at the brunette back when everything had been painfully clear and yet too complicated to try to comprehend it. When the woman had proclaimed that she trusted in her.

"You were beautiful" She said, biting her lower lip and smiling shyly at Regina when the brunette looked at her, a splotch of confusion mixing now with the pain that made Emma want to just simply erase Regina's past, to make it better. To make it different.

"Daniel thought that too" Regina finally answered, a secret smile now on her lips, tension building inside Emma's throat as she looked at those light brown eyes, remembering promises she had made at one closed door, words that had been screamed while she had been holding a gun.

"Do you remember what you told me about true love?" Emma found herself asking, the words that had been shared that night coming back at her, her silent admission of her own feelings for Hook, Regina's own doubts.

"That you just simply know when you are in front of it" Regina replied, looking away, the red of her dress reflecting the warm glow of the torches that lighted the place, making her look younger, an image of what she could have been back when she had been married to Leopold, untouchable, away. "I guess your mother was more embedded in me at that time that I thought"

The joke is lost in a tight-lipped smile as Emma looks at the dreamcatcher, thinking again, remembering. The darkness inside of her is quiet, silent, and so she is able to think clearly, not voices, not moral codes.

"I've thought about it" The blonde finally admits "About Hook"

"You love him" Regina replied succinctly and there it is the hardness of the mayor, the woman who had fought for Henry, who had been afraid and angry and righteous and Emma almost recoils only to stand proud and silent in front of her at the last second, her right hand still burning where she had touched Regina, her magic reacting to that.

"Do I?"

And there it was, the same question they had threw at each other, the question they had played with it for more times than they are able to remember.

But Emma didn't want to explain herself, about the flowers, the meadow, the promises the pirate had filled her with, she did want to explain to Regina, to explain everything before it was too late, before her last thread of sanity slipped away. She didn't continue though, knowing that she couldn't.

Regina was the first one who stood, looking at Emma until the blonde did the same, the white dress hiding her hands, the patch of her skin that it's already changing invisible to the world as Emma touched it, Regina's eyes on her, the ardent look making her swallow.

"I'm sorry" She finally whispered and yet she didn't know if she was asking forgiveness for making Regina see Daniel's death once again, for what she probably would end up doing or for her answer, for the hidden threat that laid on her question. Regina merely nodded at her and a looked away, another echo of another time coming back at Emma when the brunette spoke, warmth on her voice, a warmth Emma had missed.

"Come on, we have a sorcerer to free"


	6. Chapter 6

Words unsaid

A/N As I said in the previous chapter even though the first chapters didn't require to have read The things we don't say but we know from now on I will drop things referring to that fic from time to time. In the fifth chapter the reference (if anyone wanted to know) was about the way Emma and Regina perceived True Love. In The things we don't say that particular conversation was in the first chapter and continued as a theme in the next ones.

(6)

(Set after the talk between Emma and Merlin back in the dinner in case anyone wanted to pin point the moment)

Regina found Emma just in front of the dinner, the vines that now covered the windows of the place framing the figure of the blonde who looked as younger as ever, her eyes focused solely on her hands, a fragile glimmer of magic playing between her fingers.

However, it wasn't the magic what made Regina swallow and frown, sensing the inner turmoil of the other woman, but the way the blonde looked, ready to turn and run, or flee.

"How did you feel when you realized how much of your life had been already planned?" Emma finally asked, not looking away from her hands but her posture relaxing slightly, her voice soft, broken.

And Regina bit her tongue because yes, she had seen Emma's eyes, she had sensed the tension when Merlin had finally looked at the blonde, a spark of something between the two of them. Something that looked like recognizement, like fear.

Sitting next to the blonde Regina looked at the spark of yellow that kept dancing between Emma's fingers, arching a brow when she saw that the light seemed to have gotten slightly darker now, the titillating spark swirling and moving uncontrollably as she looked at it.

"I deluded myself" She finally replied, tasting the bitter taste of those old wounds on the back of her throat, a reminder of who she had been. "I tried to make me think that I was free, that magic would make me free"

Those last words hung between the two of them, Regina feeling how Emma fought against herself as she thought about her words, a shadow of anger and tiredness passing through her face for a second.

"I don't want to be controlled" She finally said, extinguishing the spark and finally looking at Regina, her red rimmed eyes making the brunette gasp, even minutely. "I don't…"

Regina looked at her, at the way her shoulders seemed to tremble, the way she looked almost a second away of breaking, of walking away from everything. From herself. She had seen her like that before the magic, before everything, back when their threat was Zelena and Lily was a ghost from the blonde's past, one that apparently was linked to a world that Regina herself felt more and more disconnected with as time passed. And it was unsettling in more ways that she was able to express.

But she had never seen her like this and so she looked at her own hands, remembering again the power she had felt cursing between them when she had hold the dagger, when Emma had looked at her on that tower and had just… No, she wasn't going to go there.

"Why?" She finally asked, her lips curling into a humorless smile when she heard Emma snorting at her side, the memory of that same conversation ringing on their ears.

"I think you already answered me that one Regina"

And yes, the brunette had indeed answered Emma back when the blonde had asked her the same thing. And Regina had also know what had been behind her words, what had been the real answer, one that she hadn't uttered. And yet she had wondered…

"I could have fought against the darkness" She finally said, looking at Emma and refusing to let go those green eyes, narrowing her own when she saw the spark of anguish growing at the back of those pupils.

"So can I" Emma replied stubbornly and Regina almost looked away, noticing the pain, the bruised ego, that surfaced and echoed on those three words.

Because yes, the blonde was as capable as Regina and yet Regina's only worry was to… what? Be there? Be the one suffering the condition Emma was? Losing herself in a swirl of darkness like she had done once?

Biting her lip the former queen let her eyes wander, the trees making her remember of the times she had been still trying to learn how to ride a horse and her father first and Daniel second would make her go to the nearby forest that surrounded the Mills household. It had been exhilarating and peaceful at the same time. And maybe that had been the reason why she had created Storybrooke in a place with so open spaces, or maybe not. She wasn't sure of anything these days. Not when magic was involved.

"I know you can" She finally said "But I… the magic came for me"

"And I stopped it" Emma replied, standing and biting her bottom lip "I did it Regina, what's the point of asking me this?"

Regina opened her mouth but no sound come out. She also didn't know how to answer that, nor she was sure if she even wanted to do it.

"Have you talked to the pirate?" She finally asked instead, making Emma shrug and walk a few steps away, arms wrapping around her mid-section.

"I don't want to talk with anyone about this" Her following words were whispered and Regina needed to stand herself in order to listen to them "Except you"

Regina's right hand trembled, a part of her wanting to touch Emma, wanting to just make everything fold itself and be able to change time, to make maybe Emma free from her own destiny, the one in where every step of her life had been watched, had been measured, had been treated until the blonde was just a pawn. Like she herself had been.

The brunette tilted her head, wondering if one of the reasons behind Emma's help with the whole Author thing had been because the blonde needed to believe that there wasn't a destiny controlling her even if everything looked like it.

"I believe in you" She said instead, her right hand touching one of Emma's arms for a second, the brief contact making Emma squirm before relaxing slightly. "I'm right here"

And, she thought as she eyed at Merlin from across the open windows, she was.


End file.
